Paparazzi
by br0kenztar
Summary: One-shot, Universo Alterno, MxM. Todo era un juego, un desafio... entre el cazador y su presa. ¡Dejen R&R!


Nota: Historia y titulo inspirado en la cancion **Paparazzi** de **Lady Gaga**_  
_

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores, solo tomo prestados su personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores. La canción usada como inspiración para este fic tampoco me pertenece. Solo me pertenece la trama._

**Paparazzi**

**One-shot**

**Matt POV**

* * *

_Los paparazzis son los más grandes admiradores de las celebridades, siguiéndolos hasta el cansancio._

Siempre es la frase que oigo varias veces al día, especialmente de la boca de mi jefe –bueno en realidad tengo demasiados. Como habrán notado… sí, soy fotógrafo, pero no soy el común de los casos. Más bien soy un paparazzi, siempre atrás de las celebridades hasta el fin de lo mundo si es necesario, pero siempre robándoles su privacidad. No es mi trabajo soñado, pero la paga es buena, pero no es nada comparado con mi otro trabajo.

Mi vida y sustento era romper las barreras cibernéticas, y conseguir contraseñas ajenas en cuestión de minutos por una buena cantidad de dinero –mejor conocido como hacker. Pero tuve que despedirme por un tiempo de la buena paga y robos cibernéticos cuando la policía estuvo a punto de atraparme. Por eso ahora tengo ese trabajo, es honesto –en cierta manera,– trabajo solo a mi tiempo y ritmo y me mantengo a discreción, esperando que llegue el momento en que pueda regresar a mi mundo.

Nunca consideré el trabajo de paparazzi como un trabajo emocionante, las fotos que me encargan las consigo en cuestión de unas pocas horas, cuando otros tardarían fácil el día entero. Para mí, pareciera que la celebridades quisieran que ser fotografiados a cualquier hora, aunque después lo negaran… la fama en verdad que vuelve loca a la gente.

Mi trabajo estaba siendo reconocido, por lo que más revistas y periódicos llamaban par mis servicios. Nunca fuí un paparazzi normal, dentro de lo que cabe, ya en vez de ir de lugar en lugar mostrando mis trabajos, yo solo esperaba a que ellos vinieran a mí, y en verdad que eso funcionaba.

Cuando vi el momento en que decidí regresar a mi verdadera profesión, una llamada lo cambió todo. Era el editor de una importante y famosa revista de espectáculos, quien necesitaba urgentemente fotos de un famoso cantante de rock y actor: Mihael Kheel.

_Mihael Kheel_… había oído de él, mas nunca había tenido que conseguir fotografías sobre él. Se dice que es una de las celebridades más cuidadosas y discretas, por consecuente era difícil conseguir fotografías de él fuera del espectáculo. Por eso había recibido la llamada.

Kheel, como me explicaba el editor, estaría en la cuidad para dar un concierto en un evento de beneficencia para después reunirse en la fiesta privada. Se tenía el rumor que su acompañante era una bellísima modelo, como existe chismosa y las fanáticas querrán saber quién sería la tipa encimada con quien andaría el cantante. Todo esto llevaba a solo una cosa: esas fotografías eran demandadas –o tal vez, exigidas– para la revista. Acepté el trabajo porque me pagarían lo doble de lo que ganaba por las fotografías de cualquier otro artista –maldito seas Mihael Kheel, ¿por qué no apareciste antes?.

Había oído en alguna parte que en ese evento al cual asistiría Kheel, la prensa no sería admitida –ni muchos menos un paparazzi– solo ciertas reporteros y periodistas seleccionados, los cuales era muy pocos. Obviamente no estaba en la lista, así que entrar como si nada no era una opción. Una de las ventajas de ser un hacker. Fue fácil encontrar esa lista y agregar mi nombre a la lista de la prensa. Mas fácil no podía ser.

El evento no sería hasta la noche siguiente, por lo que me había dicho el editor, Kheel ya estaría en su hotel o llegaría a altas horas de la noche. La revista no solo quería fotos de Kheel y su acompañante dentro del evento, si fueran en mas lugares, mucho mejor. Confirmando por mis contactos, pude averiguar en qué hoteles se hospedarían ambas celebridades y me contactarían después si conseguían los restaurantes por si una cita salía entre ellos.

Después de recibir la llamada del editor, preparé mi equipo. No usaba una cámara común y corriente, era ser tradicional. Como dije, no soy un paparazzi normal. Yo usaba alta tecnología que un paparazzi normal no podría pagarlo, uso una pequeña cámara espía bien escondida. La coloco en mis inseparables _goggles_, al tenerlos siempre colocados sobre mis ojos, es fácil conseguir fotos de las celebridades, además que paso de desapercibido como paparazzi. También tengo una cámara fotográfica normal, pero es muy raro que la utilice, pero siempre la llevo conmigo por si se llegase a necesitar.

También prepare mi traje que utilizaría en el evento, en este caso no podría usar mi cámara que estaba dentro de los _goggles_, mi traje también era diferente. Lo había adaptado para que una parte superior de la chaqueta tuviera una cámara escondida, haciendo camuflaje junto con el pañuelo. Utilizaría mi cámara convencional para similar ser un típico fotógrafo de la fiesta, pero en realidad estaría detrás de mi presa principal.

Al poco rato me vi saliendo de la comodidad de mi departamento, me habían avisado que la modelo y acompañante del cantante estaba en camino hacia su hotel, si me daba prisa conseguiría unas buenas fotografías. En el estacionamiento del edificio me esperaba mi auto rojo, subí en el y arranque hacia el hotel.

Llegue primero que la limusina de la modelo, con mi cámara pude conseguir fotografías de cuando ella bajaba de el lujoso auto. De verdad que era bella esa mujer, alta, con un precioso cuerpo, tez blanca, ojos color miel, un largo y sedoso cabello rubio. Conseguí mas fotografías de ella adentro del hotel, estuvo por un tiempo en el bar de este hablando con su representante y al poco tiempo recibió una llamada. Supe de inmediato que se trataba de Kheel, ya que ella exclamó el nombre del cantante cuando contestó la llamada. Tomé más fotografías cuando ella hablaba por teléfono, la cual fue una llamada corta. Después salí del lugar antes de que la modelo se retirara a su habitación.

Me detuve en un lugar cerca del hotel para conseguir provisiones –con esto me refiero a los cigarros, para mí son más importantes que la comida. Hasta que recibí la llamada de otro de mis contactos, avisando que Kheel estaba en camino hacia su hotel. No tarde mucho en llegar a su hotel, ya que no se encontraba muy lejos del de la modelo. Llegue primero que él, así que tuve que esperar hasta que su limusina apareciera. Pasaron lentamente diez minutos y la dichosa limusina no aparecía, ya era tiempo que se apareciera enfrente al hotel.

Entonces la idea me pegó duro en la cabeza, había subestimado al cantante. Lo modelo pudo haber sido muy ingenua, pero él es un caso completamente diferente. Era obvio que él no se presentaría por las puertas de enfrente. Me bajé del auto y entre al hotel. En el lobby no había rastros de él por lo que camine hacia el bar y el restaurante… nada. Maldije por lo bajo y decidí irme, con suerte y conseguía fotos al día siguiente.

Caminando cerca de los elevadores, escuche sin querer a un hombre hablando por su celular. Lo que me llamo la atención que es nombro a mi presa.

"…la limusina del joven Kheel pasara por la señorita Lindner después del concierto," hablaba el hombre mientras esperaba al elevador "Llegaran al mismo tiempo al lugar…"

Sonreí y seguí con mi camino de regreso a mi auto. Tal vez no haya podido conseguir fotos de él en su llegada al hotel y a la revista no le importaba las fotos del concierto, pero lo que había escuchado vale oro para cualquier medio de comunicación.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, estuve con los últimos preparativos antes de salir hacia el evento de caridad. Las cámaras funcionaban correctamente, tenía mi entrada asegurada al lugar y lo mejor de todo, mis dos presas estaban más que dispuestas a asistir. Cuando vi que ya era hora para salir, si quería fotografías de cuando Kheel recogiera a la modelo, termine de arreglarme el traje y salí hacia el hotel.

Todo paso como había dicho el hombre en el hotel, la lujosa limusina de Kheel paso por la bella modelo –hay que admitirlo, de verdad que es bonita. Lo mejor fue que el cantante bajo del vehículo y espero hasta recibir a la mujer en la entrada, y ella le saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla. El fino traje de color negro que traía puesto el cantante, hasta el llamativo y provocador vestido que portaba la modelo. Todo aquello fue captado por mi cámara.

Salí del lugar antes que ellos, para estar ahí primero cuando estos entraran. Di una última revisada a las cámaras y salí del auto para dirigirme a la entrada del salón. No tuve problemas para entrar, ya que mi nombre estaba en la lista. Me adentré entre la multitud, aunque era un evento privado, había demasiada gente. Actores, modelos, directores, productores, actrices… de todo había. Me mantuve cerca de la puerta y me distraía mientras tomaba algunas fotografías. Cuando escuche que la pareja había arribado, encendí mi cámara escondida.

Ahora que los veía casi a pocos metros de mí, ya podía decir que conocía al mismo Kheel en persona. Cabellos rubios que le llegaban casi hasta los hombros, piel blanca y ojos desafiantes de color azul. Aunque traía puesto un costoso traje, aun así podía notarse que tenía un buen físico. No podía negar que el escurridizo cantante era bien parecido y lo que me llamaba mucho la atención eran esos misteriosos ojos.

La modelo no se quedaba atrás. Aunque ya la había visto de cerca en el bar de su hotel, con ese vestido de color rojo en verdad que le acentuaba más su cuerpo y el escote lo hacía más provocativo. Sus ojos miel decorados con sombras en sus parpados hacia quererla ver directamente a los ojos y sus labios pintados… bueno ya se imaginaran. Era un poco más alta que el cantante, pero eso no parecía importarle a ninguno. Ella iba muy feliz agarrada del brazo de este, mientras que Kheel no parecía molesto tener a una hermosa mujer a su lado. ¿Y quien estaría molesto?

Mi cámara estaba programada para que tomara fotografías cada tres minutos, así que cualquier movimiento de la pareja sería tomada por mi cámara. Durante la velada me mantuve cerca de la pareja, hubo algunos momentos en que casi los perdía de vista pero siempre los encontraba antes de que algo interesante se me perdiera. Pasaron las horas y ya tenía más que suficientes imágenes, con eso complacería de más al editor, pero tenía que quedarme hasta el final. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, nunca me agradaron los lugares donde hubiera mucha gente y pasar demasiadas horas ahí dentro me estaban afectando.

Salí hacia el jardín para tomar un poco de aire, empecé a fumar para calmar mis nervios y tomar fuerzas para regresar adentro. Fumaba despacio y sin prisa, entre más me tardara en regresar mejor, pero tampoco podía tardarme demasiado o varios acontecimientos se perderían. Termine el cigarro y regrese a la fiesta, para mi sorpresa la pareja se había separado. La modelo se encontraba con un grupo de actrices mientras que no divisaba al cantante. Solo rezaba que no se hubiera retirado a su hotel.

En esos momentos recordé que había dejado en el jardín la cámara, aunque las importantes las tenía en la pequeña, aun así no quería darla por perdida. Me regrese hacia el jardín para dar con la sorpresa de que el rubio se encontraba en el lugar donde había estado, revisando las fotos de la cámara mientas comía lo que parecía ser una barra de chocolate. Al poco tiempo notó que le estaba mirando y volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que eres el dueño," comentó "Deberías tener cuidado si no quieres perder tu trabajo."

Me la entregó y la tome sin dejar de mirarle, "Gracias."

"¿Para quien trabajas?" preguntó para después darle una mordida a su chocolate.

"Revista Cosmo," conteste y al parecer mi respuesta le sorprendió.

"¿Enserio? Creí que el fotógrafo titular para esa revista era Matsuda."

Estaba en problemas, al parecer Kheel conocía perfectamente quienes trabajaban en la revista. Si no pensaba rápido, seria descubierto.

"Matsuda tenía otro compromiso, así que el jefe me mando en su lugar."

"Ya veo," parecía satisfecho con mi historia "Sera mejor que regrese, salúdame a Matsuda de mi parte."

"Claro," contesté y el cantante regreso al bullicio al cual le llamaban fiesta. Cuando se perdió entre la multitud, respire aliviado.

Después de despejar mi mente, nuevamente entre al salón. Tuve que soportar unas cuantas horas más antes de que la pareja decidiera retirarse a descansar, como según decían. Regrese a mi auto y espere a que abordaran la limusina. Los seguí por la autopista a una distancia segura, no podía dejar que notaran que los estaba siguiendo. La primera parada de la limusina fue en el hotel de la modelo, tardaron en bajar de esta, así que me atreví a acercarme más. Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos cerca de la entrada y a los pocos segundos la pareja salió del vehículo.

"Mihael," le llamó sensualmente la modelo "¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche?

"Me encantaría, Halle," besó la mano de la modelo "Pero todavía tengo algunos asuntos que atender."

"Eso nunca te había impedido quedarte," decía tratando de convencerlo.

"Lo siento, querida," se disculpó "Ahora si no puedo."

"Está bien," sonaba decepcionada y besó la pálida mejilla del rubio, muy cerca de los labios "Llámame por si cambias de opinión."

La rubia entro al hotel, mientras que el cantante la veía alejarse. Yo intentaba regresar a mi auto sin hacer mucho ruido, pero mi saco termino atorándose en una pequeña rama y al querer zafarme termine por mover el arbusto. Kheel volteó hacia mi dirección y me mantuve quieto hasta que escuche la puerta de la limusina cerrarse.

La limusina se alejaba y yo corrí frenético hacia mi auto, tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a su habitación. Maneje rápidamente hacia el hotel de Kheel y como ya había supuesto, la limusina ya se estaba alejando del lugar en lo que el rubio era recibido en la entrada por uno de sus representantes.

Pude haberme ido en esos momentos, ya no valía la pena seguir la cacería ya que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Pero había algo dentro de mi cabeza que me decía que le continuara, que todavía podía conseguir algo más de mucho valor. Todavía le seguía pensando, pero mis extremidades manejaron el auto hasta estacionarlo. Me quede quieto, sujetando el volante, por unos minutos más hasta decidirme a entrar.

Cuando estaba dentro, una voz desde la recepción me llamaba. No supe como deduje que era para mí, solo pude acercarme al enorme escritorio blanco.

"Me pidieron que le entregara esto," el anciano me tendió un pedazo de papel doblado a la mitad.

Lo tome extrañado y le agradecí. Voltee hacia varios lados para ver si encontraba a Kheel, pero no se encontraba por ahí, así que decidí revisar el misterioso papel.

_Habitación 605._

Era todo lo que decía y mi curiosidad me llevo hasta los elevadores. Escogí un piso al azar, esperando que fuera el correcto. En todo el transcurso hacia los pisos superiores no dejaba de mirar aquel pedazo de papel. ¿Qué es lo que quería decir? No lo sabría hasta llegar a la habitación. Cuando llegue al piso me di cuenta que era el indicado y fui en busca de la habitación 605.

Ahora me encuentro frente a la puerta de la habitación, pensando si entrar o no. No sabía quién me había citado, ni mucho menos saber qué es lo que quería de mí. Sin que lo pensara, una de mis manos se levantó y llamo a la puerta. Ahora si había llegado demasiado lejos como para retractarme. Escuché unos pasos antes de escuchar que quitaban el seguro de la puerta y la dejaba entre abierta. Los pasos se alejaron después de eso.

Podía notar que no había luz en la habitación y aunque me asome por el pequeño espacio, no se podía notar ninguna luz dentro del lugar. Abrí la puerta por completo y me adentré en la oscuridad. No sabía por dónde iba, por lo que chocaba con varias cosas mientras caminaba, después recordé que no había cerrado la puerta. Cuando voltee hacia ella, vi que esta se cerraba lentamente hasta llegarse a cerrar por completo. En eso las luces se encendieron.

Quien se encontraba enfrente a mí, a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, era el mismo Mihael Kheel con esos desafiantes ojos azules y una sonrisa perversa. Aun estaba vestido con el traje, exceptuando el saco, la corbata y que la camisa estaba desfajada con algunos botones desbrochados.

"Tardaste," solo dijo eso.

Me mantuve quieto en mi lugar, sin dejar de mirarle. Esa mirada, por mas desafiante que fuera –o tenebrosa, – no podía doblegarme tan fácilmente.

"Sabes… hace rato hable con Matsuda," hablaba mientras caminaba hacia mi "Y como lo sospechaba…"

"¿Sospechar que?" pregunté tratando de no sonar nervioso.

Se detuvo frente a mí, "La revista Cosmo no estaba en la lista de prensa… originalmente."

Me mantuve inexpresivo, ya que eso ya lo sabía de antemano.

"No pareces sorprendido," comentó mientras me observaba de arriba para abajo.

"Es porque no lo estoy," contesté seriamente.

Se rió por lo bajo, "Te crees muy valiente, ¿verdad… _paparazzi_?

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente, en ese momento Kheel aprovechó para tomarme por los hombros y tumbarme en la cama, colocándose él encima mío con ambas rodillas a lado de mis caderas y sus manos aun sobre mis hombros. Intentaba levantarme, pero cada vez que forcejeaba el hacía más presión sobre mis hombros. Era doloroso, pero no me importaba, aun hacia el intento por levantarme. En su intento por dejarme quieto, coloco una de sus rodillas sobre mi entre pierna, poniendo casi todo su peso. Dejé de luchar, ya que ese dolor era más fuerte.

"¿Sabes que es lo que en verdad me molesta?- preguntó malévolamente y se acercó a mi oreja izquierda "Gente como tú."

No podía decir nada, tenía mucho que gritarle la verdad, pero el dolor era demasiado.

"Todos son iguales," seguía hablando "Siempre invadiendo nuestra privacidad, siguiéndonos a todos lados… me vuelven loco."

Desvié mi cara hacia otro lado, apretando los dientes tratando aguantar el dolor. Quería gritar pero no sabía si era porque el dolor era muy fuerte o por qué no era lo suficientemente fuerte… ya me estaba considerando un masoquista. Sentí que una de sus manos ya no estaba en mi hombro ya que la utilizó para tomar mi barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.

"Pero tu pareces diferente," sonrió "Aunque si, estuviste detrás de mí por un buen tiempo… déjame recompensarte por tu esfuerzo."

Con mucha rapidez poso sus labios sobre los míos. La verdad no me esperaba aquello, tanto fue así que el dolor se me había olvidado. Haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera por mi espalda. Esto me estaba asustando en muchas maneras que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control, ahora sí que estaba más que arrepentido de no haber dejado este trabajo antes.

"Aw, ¿el cachorrito tiene miedo?" preguntó en tono burlón "Descuida, pronto se pondrá mejor."

Yo seguía a su merced, tal vez estaba demasiado asustado para moverme o defenderme. Con su mano nuevamente tomo mi barbilla. "Estás haciendo las cosas muy aburridas," se quejó y finalmente quito su rodilla de mi entrepierna.

Mi respiración estaba entre cortada y sentía un pequeño sonrojo sobre mis mejillas. En mis adentros agradecía que Kheel fuera difícil de complacer y ya me veía yo siendo sacado a patadas de la habitación. Su mano seguía en mi barbilla y todavía me miraba pero yo no quería mirarle. Tal vez mis ojos entrecerrados le miraban, pero mi mente solo estaba pensando en que tenía que salir de ahí. Intente levantarme, el no parecía que me quería detener, pero al tratar de quitármelo de encima él nuevamente me estampó contra la cama.

"Por ser una presa fácil no significa que te dejare ir," esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

_Ironías de la vida,_ pensaba en lo que mi secuestrador lamia mi cuello nuevamente, _al principio siendo un cazador para terminar siendo la presa._

El seguía encima de mí, sus manos a lado de mi cabeza y sus rodillas a lado de las caderas. Nos mirabas mientras respirábamos agitadamente.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer otro movimiento, le abrace e hice que rodáramos en la cama cambiando de posiciones, ahora yo encima de él. Pero Kheel no parecía contento con este cambio e intento cambiar de nuevo las posiciones pero yo no deje.

"Eras la presa desde un principio," él sonrió de lado, no muy convencido.

Su cuerpo cayó agotado sobre la cama y yo encima suyo, ambos respirando agitadamente. En ese momento sentí que el sueño me ganaba y lo último que supe de mi fue sentir el subir y bajar de tu pecho que me arrullaba.

Desperté después de unas horas, todavía estaba oscuro. Me levanté con cuidado y en silencio, no faltaba mucho tiempo para mi cita con el editor de la revista. Tenía tiempo para ir a mi departamento, asearme, cambiarme y salir hacia mi cita. Terminé de vestirme y tomé mi saco antes de salir, pero antes de poder acercarme, sentí que alguien me tomaba de mi muñeca haciendo que me detuviera.

"Ni creas que te irás así como si nada, paparazzi," era él sin duda, simplemente volteé a verlo "Antes de irme esta tarde, te quiero aquí después de tus asuntos y esta vez… no seré tan considerado."

Reí por lo bajo, "Descuida, la próxima vez te dejaré estar arriba… solo por unos momentos."

En ese momento salí de la habitación, no supe por que dije eso pero estaba seguro que regresaría… sin duda alguna.

**END**

* * *

**Drabble Extra**

El editor revisaba con detenimiento las fotos mientras sonreía contento a los resultados. Me estaba desesperando porque, aparte de que me moría por dormir, tendría que entretener a Kheel antes de que partiera.

"¿Pero qué—?" escuché la voz del hombre, sacándome de mis 'buenos' pensamientos.

Ahí, en sus manos, estaban unas fotografías en el momento en que estaba con Kheel.

Tome las imágenes delatadoras con rapidez y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, "B-Bueno ya sabe donde depositarme el dinero… ¡que tenga buen día!"

Definitivamente en ese momento renuncié a mi trabajo como paparazzi… Kheel me las pagara mas tarde.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen un hermoso review y nos leemos en otro fic.**_

_**Mata ne~**_

**EDIT (6/6/2012): FanFiction va a quitar historias con rating M con contenido explicito sexual o violento (ya que eso corresponde al rating MA, el cual no existe en la pagina), al igual que cancelar cuentas de los usuarios con ese tipo de historias. La verdad no quiero que eso pase a mí o perder esos hermosos reviews, por lo que esta historia ha sido editada (o en otras palabras, censurada)._  
_**

**Si deseas leer la historia completa, mandame un PM y te dare una lista de links donde puedes encontrar la historia.**


End file.
